Our Moment
by dandelions in a vase
Summary: Lavi and Lenalee share a waltz to remember.


Snow fell lightly that evening, the flakes almost glowing through the large ornate windows of the great ballroom. The ballroom was grand in every way possible, in both subtle and ostentatious ways. White roses decorated every table, where chattering guests drank wine and laughed, talking about the fortune of the newlywed couple.

In the midst of few other couples that had been brave enough to get up and dance, there was a pair that was particularly beaming. Others seemed to look on in envy as the pair danced and glided in their waltz, gentle and joyful expressions lighting their faces.

The man was a towering presence, with broad shoulders but a slimmed and sinewy body. Barely tamed for the occasion, wild red hair spiked and flopped from his head, giving a carefree feel to the young man. A single brilliant eye shaded with greens that could match a forest's foliage gazed down at the young lady beside him, though his gaze was cut in half by a black eye patch. However, the gentleness and love that he gave her through his single eye made up for his lack of one. A trim black suit fit snugly on his body, a bold red tie accentuated amongst the dark tailored material.

His dancing partner could only be described as beautiful, perhaps gorgeous. Long, beautiful, and silky black hair was tied up in a complex bun that could only be worn in this kind of occasion, with thin curled tendrils framing her delicate, pale face. Make-up artistically graced her features, with just the right shade of peach lipstick. Blush only accented her happiness, while light eyeshadow showcased this joy shown in her dark eyes. Her wedding veil had been cast away, for she found it in the way, but the simple dress that graced her body did not need such accompaniment. There were no sleeves to cover the young woman's slender arms, while a fitted bodice accentuated her small waist and delicate body. From the hips, the dress widened to give the skirt a classic Cinderella poof, the hem trailing slightly behind her as she graced the dance floor.

Strong hands led slender gloved ones as the dancing pair gave each other understanding smiles. After a pleasant silence of smiles and dancing, the man finally spoke.

"So you're finally a bride, Lenalee," the tall man said, grinning down at the lady. "Never thought this day would come."

The so-named Lenalee gave a light playful slap to the man's arm. "And what exactly do you mean by that, Lavi? Not what it sounded like to me, I hope."

Lavi laughed, shaking his head. "Geez, can't take a joke, can you? Relax, relax, I'm just kidding." He gave an exaggerated sigh, followed by a laugh that was soon accompanied with light giggles from his partner.

"You'll never change, will you?" Lenalee said, giving an exasperated sigh. Then with a slight sadness starting to glaze her eyes, she spoke, "… But I suppose that both of our lives will change from here, huh?"

"Y'got that much right, miss," her partner said with a similarly sad smile. "No one said that has to be a bad thing, though. C'mon, cheer up. Newspaper ads said that apartment prices aren't so expensive right now." He gave her one of his signature lopsided grins as he tried to comfort her.

The Asian woman had to admit; this man could never fail in comforting her. In fact, as she looked back on their missions from what seemed like so long ago, he had always been there for her when she felt unable to go on. She returned Lavi's grin with a small smile of her own. "Yes, I do believe you're right. That's always a bonus."

There was another silence as they continued to dance.

Then Lavi spoke. "Lenalee," he said, his voice strong and steadfast, "Just remember that I'll be here for you, okay? I'm going to support you whenever you need me, whether you want it or not."

Lenalee gave a pretty laugh that Lavi recognized and loved. She looked a little embarrassed as she replied, "Thank you, Lavi. That means a lot to me, with everything that's going on right now." A gentle fondness filled her countenance. "Oh, and… thank you for everything else. You've always supported me, and I never felt like I deserved it." Glancing at the floor, she added, "Honestly, it boggles my mind to wonder how you dealt with me all these years."

The redhead patted her cheek, giving her a teasing pout. "Hey, hey, don't think like that. I couldn't ask for nothing more than to deal with such a pretty girl for so long. You know you're my number one priority." And to be honest, he felt as if _he _was the one who didn't deserve her company. Just dancing next to this heavenly woman made him want to melt.

Full lips gave way to a full smile.

And her smile never failed in making him smile.

Another short silence reigned as the waltz ended.

Lavi gave an exaggerated gentleman's bow to his partner, and his partner giggled and returned the favor with a playful curtsy. But before the lady could even end the exchange, Lavi grasped her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. He remained silent for a few long seconds, as if deciding what to say.

Finally, he murmured, "Lenalee, I love you."

Long, pretty eyelashes fluttered closed as Lenalee returned the embrace while patting the man on the back. "… Thank you," she said. "I love you too, Lavi."

And with sadness deep in his single eye, Lavi handed the bride to her waiting white-haired husband.


End file.
